Sabor Jolly Rancher
by Candy-san
Summary: A Maka Le encantaban esos dulces, y Soul le quiso robar uno ¿Como lo hara? Un fic muy delicioso si me lo preguntan xDD bueno no jaja solo lean por fa


**Bueno otra vez con un fic que no me pude resistir a escribir de hecho esto era para el día de san Valentín pero no tenía suficiente creatividad para terminarlo y publicarlo xD.**

**Bueno no sé si conozcan las Jolly Rancher…. Que por cierto son unos de mis dulces favoritos xD bueno esto se me ocurrió mientras les repartía a unos amigos ese dulce (ya que viene en paquete de 10 dulcitos xD) **

**Bueno que lo disfruten **

**Lo que todos sabemos y nos rechoca****: Soul eater no me pertenece ni las Jolly Rancher tampoco, todo es de sus respectivos dueños…..**

Era un día como todos en el departamento de Maka y Soul, Soul mirando sin mirar la televisión y Maka leyendo un libro, ambos en la sala.

Después de un rato Maka se levantó de su asiento en busca de un vaso de agua, al levantarse sintió algo en su bolsillo derecho, pero le restó importancia hasta que se sirvió el vaso de agua y se lo termino. Al llevar su mano al bolsillo de la falda se dio cuenta que había un paquete ¡Era cierto! Ella lo había comprado tiempo atrás antes de llegar al departamento.

Al sacarlo vio el paquetito azul alargado en un rectángulo con letras blancas que decía "Jolly Rancher" y al fondo muchas imágenes de frutas. Maka que relamió los labios, le encantaban esos dulces, todos sus sabores (En el paquete vienen varios dulcitos pequeños de diferente color cada uno y de sabor por lo general vienen 2 de cada uno el paquete es de 10 dulces)

Abrió el pequeño empaque, abrió la envoltura del dulce, y se llevó el dulce de color verde a su boca. Soul al percatarse de la existencia de esos dulces estiro su brazo para que le diera uno.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dijo Maka al albino

-Dame uno- Dijo el chico con tono monótono

-¿Un qué?- Dijo ella con duda en su cara.

-Una Jolly- Dijo Soul con un tono autoritario.

-¡No, son mías!-Dijo la rubia aprisionando el paquetito entre sus manos

-¡Vamos Maka son 10 dulces, no te los terminaras tu sola!- Dijo el chico desde su asiento

-No quiero- Dijo Maka haciendo pucheros y saco el siguiente dulce y se relamió los labios, ya que era uno azul, su favorito.

-Anda ¡Dame ese, el azul es mi favorito!- Dijo Soul en tono de niño pequeño

-No, si lo quieres tendrás que arrebatármelo- Dijo la chica antes de sacarle la lengua al albino y llevarse el dulce a la boca, así impidiendo, según ella, que su arma le quitara tan preciado dulce.

-¡A sí!- Dijo el chico con tono retador antes de acercarse rápidamente a Maka.

Se miraron fijamente, retándose uno al otro.

-Con que quieres que te lo quite eh..- Dijo Soul divertido con una sonrisa en los labios. – Muy Bien- Dijo antes de sellar la boca de la chica.

Maka al principio se sorprendió y se removió incomoda entre los brazos del albino, pero Soul la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, al final Maka se rindió y paso sus brazos por el pecho del chico hasta el cuello.

Soul mordió los labios de la rubia para que dejase pasar su lengua, al entrar de dio cuenta del delicioso sabor de la boca de la chica combinado con el del Jolly Rancher. Pasaron un tiempo así, besándose, el dulce de derretía en sus bocas, cuando este se terminó, Soul se separó de Maka.

-Mmmh creo que ahora sabe mejor el azul- Dijo Soul mientras se relamía los labios

-¿¡Eh!- Dijo Maka con un gran sonrojo en su cara

-Espero que a la próxima si me compartas alguno, a menos que quieras que te arrebate otro- Dijo Soul entre pequeñas risas y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡E-Eh?- Dijo Maka aún más confundida, Soul se acercó otra vez a su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cuando termino se fue a sentar otra vez a la sala.

Desde ahora Maka compraría más seguido los Jolly Rancher y no por que fueran sus dulces favoritos, sino porque quería que Soul se los arrebatara todos_ de su boca_. Por su parte Soul ahora adoraba más el azul no por su sabor a mora si no porque ahora el sabor de la boca de la chica es más _delicioso _así.

**Mmmmh que delicia ¿A quien se le antojo un dulce? Pues a mi si juas juas ah que rico ya quiero ir a la escuela el lunes para comprarme unos Jolly me los comeré mas rico y todavía MAS sabiendo que les gusto este fic. Espero que me lo digan con un hermosísimo Review.**

**Bueno nos leemos bye bye**

**Candy **


End file.
